


Forbidden Feelings and Ruthless Killing

by Sehin



Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki is a gang, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Brotherly Love, Lust, M/M, Mentioned Deidara - Freeform, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, Mentioned Kisame/Naruto, Mentioned Madara/Izuna, Mentioned Sai, Mentioned Shimura Danzo, Not Beta Read, Orochimaru is a voyeur, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Itachi was thirteen when he realised his feelings for his little brother were beyond brotherly. In fact, he knew that he was in love with the eight-year-old. And he felt guilty for it because Sasuke was so pure and innocent it was wrong for him to feel this way. So as much as it hurt him not to share the feelings, Itachi continued to be his big brother and and that's all he could ever be.Then tragedy struck.*    -    *    -    *    -    *The story of Itachi and Sasuke in the world of Kurama and Naruto/Menma.You may need to read the first story to understand this one.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Itachi, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167194
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden Feelings and Ruthless Killing

Itachi was thirteen when he realised his feelings for his little brother were beyond brotherly. In fact, he knew that he was in love with the eight-year-old. And he felt guilty for it because Sasuke was so pure and innocent it was wrong for him to feel this way. So as much as it hurt him not to share the feelings, Itachi continued to be his big brother and and that's all he could ever be.

Then tragedy struck.

His parents were murdered by unknown thugs and the brothers were sent to live with their great-uncle Madara. Sasuke had been a witness and was shell-shocked, unable to respond to anyone but his brother and Itachi became consumed with finding who was responsible and bringing them to justice.

Madara smiled when he heard his great-nephew's declaration. "Would you like my assistance?" he asked.

Itachi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Madara's smile widened.

It turns out his great-uncle led the Akatsuki, an underworld criminal organisation spread throughout the world, and they were in need of someone with sharp eyes. And Itachi was skilled and brillant, a prodigy even, he had only just graduated high school before his parents were murdered and on his way to college. But Itachi was interested only in protecting his brother and avenging his parents, so he took the devil's deal.

Partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi became a brilliant shot and an excellent torturer, inflicting injuries that led even the toughest to squirm and the Akatsuki's profile rose.

With that as well, Itachi's feelings for his brother only became stronger.

Sasuke himself had changed. When he finally snapped out of it, he became cold and ruthless, uncaring for anyone around him and only growing closer to his brother. By the time he reached the age of twelve, the younger raven realised his own feelings for his brother were beyond brotherly and unlike Itachi, Sasuke didn't feel guilty about it. In fact, he embraced it while accepting that the older raven's feelings may not have been the same.

And that's how things were.

Or at least were supposed to be.

*

"Have a good night, Uchiha," Kisame chuckled, his black eyes winking. "I hope you enjoy yourself."

Itachi didn't say anything as he stepped out of the car and went immediately through the front door of his great-uncle's house. Madara was away with Kakuzu and Hidan, dealing with a little matter of both financial and religious issues and Sasuke would be asleep at the moment. Which was good, because Itachi was horny.

He and Kisame had gone to see Danzo Shimura, one of the major crime bosses known for trafficking and drug peddling, and had the spent the evening with his eyes drifting to the old man's half dressed bodyguard who's black eyes and hair resembled his brother enough that it was hard to contain himself that he pictured his 15-year-old brother's lips on his hard cock throughout the meeting. He now had a half-erection and a desire to spill.

Entering his bedroom, barely remembering to turn on his lamp, Itachi fell onto his bed and palmed his hardening cock in his pants as he used his long fingers to undo the buttons on his shirt and removing his tie. His groans of pleasure increased when the 20-year-old opened up his pants and pulled the organ from his boxers, soaked from the pre-cum. Gliding his fingers down his cock, he was so consumed in the image of his brother dancing seductively while half naked (he'd seen Sasuke topless several times while he was doing his exercises in the backyard enough) that he failed to realise that his brother was awake and watching through the door. As he approached climax, it was too late to stop as he opened his eyes and looked into his brother's dark eyes as the coil dropped.

"S-sasuke!" Itachi practically cried out as he cummed, spraying a large load over his chest and stomach, even getting them on his clothing. The raven's eyes were still locked with his brother, who had clouded with lust and love. Eventually, they broke contact and Sasuke retreated to his room quietly and Itachi laid there, covered in his own essence and smiling.

It was at that moment both brothers knew that they shared the same feelings for each other.

*

It was a week afterwards and Madara had sent Itachi to a nearby city to take care of a small problem. It was immediately rectified and the woman responsible was now rotting at the bottom of a sharp incline with evidence about her proclivities towards young boys and girls. He was sitting in a restaurant by the window awaiting his meal when a presence disturbed him.

Turning towards the figure, Itachi was taken in by the red hair, red eyes, the red shirt under a black dress shirt and the three top buttons undone, the lines of a a fox snout tattoo peaking through the bottom. He was tall and in his thirties, and quite handsome. How fortunate they were in a private booth with only the two of them.

"Kurama, I take it?" Itachi asked, smiling in greeting.

"You must be Madara's great-nephew," Kurama replied, taking the seat opposite. "I heard you were handsome but in person is something else."

The raven smirked. "I'm sure the same could be said about you and your infamy through the underworld."

Kurama's red eyes roamed. "Perhaps, though I am saved for another."

Itachi chuckled. "A forbidden fruit?" he asked.

"Not so much forbidden as obtainable when ripe," the red-haired man smiled. "I know where he is and how safe he is," he then dropped his voice to a hollow whisper. "And what he is capable of."

The raven chuckled. "My fruit is forbidden but obtainable," he said. "And yet not as pure as I think."

"Oh?" Kurama's eyebrow rose. "I believe we should bring it further. I shall call service."

The pair talked business as Madara required Kurama's famous services for taking care of Danzo, who had grown too big for his position at the bottom of the chain, while Itachi was requiring information to assist Orochimaru and his illegal experiments. As they consumed their food and wine, they moved onto forbidden fruits.

"You say his name is Naruto?" Itachi asked. "I know of a Naruto. Blond hair, blue eyes, six distinctive marks on his cheeks and a tattoo on his stomach?"

The red-haired man smiled. "How do you know him?" he asked, taking a sip of the red wine.

"He is my brother's friend," the raven replied. "His only friend really. And a complete monster if I'm honest. I've been considering recruiting his talents to the Akatsuki for my great-uncle," Itachi shivered. "He feels dangerous and yet so powerful."

Kurama smiled. "My little kitsune has found a home," he sighed. "It appears that I may regret taking him away from it in three years."

Itachi's eyebrow rose in question. "Perhaps," he said, taking another sip of his glass. "Or we can benefit from it."

"Oh?"

"Sasuke once said that Naruto is not what he claims," Itachi smirked. "It is as if he would like to disappear, not just away but as a whole. Like to be someone else entirely."

Kurama chuckled. "My little kitsune, full of surprises."

"Indeed," Itachi said, finishing his wine and standing. "Perhaps we could discuss it further," he smiled, extending his hand. "I'm rather lonely tonight."

Kurama smiled. "Careful, Crow," he said as he stood. "I'm not one to cheat so passionately."

"Neither am I," the other replied. "But I am to enjoy some fun."

The older man's red eyes clouded with lust. "Indeed, and then you can tell me of your little brother and how much you wish to be with him."

The pair left the restaurant and returned to the red-haired man's penthouse apartment via his private entrance. The pair fucked like mad, even switching at one point. They stopped and talked further. Kurama's interest in his little blond, Itachi in his sweet and no-longer-innocent brother. Then they kept going, staying in for an entire day, mixing business with pleasure.

That night, Kurama's whim for a good murder kicked in and Itachi accompanied him, watching his technique. The raven-haired man watched the process, listening to the Kyuubi talk happily about his little kitsune's first murder and how he doubted it would be the last.

Itachi couldn't help but smile.

Forbidden fruit indeed.

*  
It was not long after Sasuke's birthday when Itachi returned from a job with Kisame, rounding up the last remnants of Danzo's organisation while settling Sai into his new life as an enforcer for the Akatsuki, and found quite a site.

Sasuke was balls deep in Naruto, who was tied to the bed and his butt raised with a pillow under his stomach, a gag preventing sounds. Itachi's eyes roamed his brother's pale back and buttcheeks, which gyrated as he fucked hard into the blond.

"You like that, dobe," Sasuke chuckled. "You like it when I fuck you with my big cock?"

Naruto's moans were dampened but none the less pleasing to the ear.

"Just imagine when you finally get to see Kurama's cock that you've imagined and how deep it'll go into you," the younger raven continued. "Then remember to be glad I got you ready for him."

Itachi's eyes widened. _How does he know about Kurama?_

Sasuke continued fucking the blond and then raised his voice somewhat. "You going to stand there, Aniki, or are you finally going to just fuck me like you've been dreaming?" he asked clearly. "Menma here has already fucked me today and I'm waiting for your cock to take over."

Itachi moved forward, his hardening cock pointing from his dress pants. "You have no idea, Otouto," he said in a low whisper into his brother's ear, who shivered at it. "What I want to do with you," his left hand snaked to pull at Sasuke's nipple, earning a moan. "Is only the start."

Retracting his hand, Itachi stripped off his clothing and got behind his brother, finding the lube and smothering his erection in the liquid before shoving it to the tilt and quickly moving it in and out, not even bothering to allow Sasuke to adjust.

"Fuck, aniki!" Sasuke was screaming. "R-right there!"

"He's fucking me too, teme," Naruto's voice could be heard. "This is f-fucking awesome!"

It seemed like were fucking for hours, all three consumed in the passion and lust. Eventually, Itachi spilled into his brother as Sasuke climaxed in Naruto. He fell to the side of Sasuke's double bed as Sasuke pulled out and then moved to sitting up, uncaring for the probable pain or even the cum spilling out of his hole. All three were lost in trying to catch their breath.

Itachi then looked at the pair, who wore equal grins. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Together," Sasuke chuckled. "The dobe and I decided that it was time for you to finally man up and confess. Figured inviting you to fuck me while I fucked Menma was a great idea."

"Not that I can complain," Naruto chuckled. "I'm just glad to help you two finally achieve your heart?"

"You're not bothered by it, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Naruto's eyes scrunched for a moment. He doesn't like his name anymore. "No, love is love. And whom I love is waiting for me in two years. So I want to be ready."

"Ready to say goodbye, "Menma"?" Itachi said, noting the blond liked that name now.

"Of course," the blond replied. "But how would you know?"

Sasuke crawled onto his brother's stomach. "Yes, aniki, how do you know?"

Itachi smirked. "Let's just say, otouto, Menma, I happen to know things that will intrigue you both."

*

Madara sat in his office looking at a report. Itachi and Sasuke stood side by side in front of their great-uncle, dressed almost identically, though Sasuke wasn't wearing a tie over his white button shirt.

They had just returned from an assignment together, their first as partners. Since that night, Itachi had brought in Sasuke and Naruto, who was called by his other name in private, into the Akatsuki. His younger brother proved adept at the sword and the older knew their enemies would come to fear the two brothers (and lovers) if they ever crossed Madara. Naruto was paired with Kisame, who wised up to the relationship between the brothers quickly and wasn't as bothered by it (no surprise when the blond had seduced himself onto the big man's cock), in fact was more than welcoming to partnering with the younger teenager, who was as brutal with a knife as he was with a fist. They had just finished off their first mission together.

"I see," the older man smiled as he finished. "Well done to both of you. I've never felt more proud of a first-timer then with my darling great-nephews."

Itachi smiled. "Sasuke is nothing but meticulous in methods. It was something I didn't need to teach him."

Sasuke merely smirked. A glance into his eyes indicated that the praise was worthy of a reward. _Later, otouto, much later._

"Yes," the old man said, standing. "Which is why I'll be sad when you both leave."

"You aren't bothered by it?"

"Itachi," the old man smiled. "If I'm not bothered by the fact you and your brother have become lovers, then I'm not bothered by this. In fact, I know for a fact that your happiness will always be important to me. And besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I was against either move."

Itachi and Sasuke had confessed to their great-uncle they had started a romantic relationship together and the old man revealed that he and his younger brother, their other great-uncle Izuna, had been together as well, until Izuna left and died with their other lover Tobirama Senju a long time ago. It had been a shock to find out that secret, but it meant they had Madara's approval.

"Just don't ever get caught," Madara said. "Being careless is what's dangerous and there are always consequences."

Sasuke chuckled. "The dobe may look stupid, Uncle," he said. "But he is anything but."

The old man smiled. "I'm more than aware of it. Pity that I never got to meet Naruto, but I'll always like Menma just as much."

No other words were said as the two brothers left their great-uncle's study, moving to change out of their suits and finding the clothing and things Kurama had bought for them before leaving for Naruto's apartment they were to meet at. Menma was turning eighteen tomorrow and they planned to spend the entire day from there before they disappeared into the night. As they proceeded on their walk away from their home of ten years, they cut through the woods, stopping at a clearing far from the walking trail where they stripped to bare, allowing Itachi's eyes to roam over the snake and hawk tattoos on his brother's arms.

"One round, aniki?" Sasuke asked, as he got on his knees and tugged at the older raven's erection.

"I don't see why not," Itachi chuckled. "Then we should help out Menma somewhat because Kurama won't be there till tomorrow night and he'll be sad while we are consumed in passion."

Sasuke chuckled, taking another lick. "Seems a pity that tonight and tomorrow will be our last taste of him. I do like how the dobe tastes."

Itachi smiled, moaning as several more licks moved down the length. "N-never say n-never, o-otouto," he said. "K-Kurama may share, if we do good for him."

The younger raven smiled. "I look forward to finally meet the famous Kyuubi and helping him out," he said. "But my heart will always belong to you," Sasuke then took in the whole length down to the base.

Itachi moaned and placed his hand on his lover's head and began helping to bob him down. "And mine your's, otouto."

Yes, their hearts belonged to each other.

*

"Thank you for your services, young Raven. A pleasure as always."

"The money is good as always, Orochimaru. Sorry about Karin."

"No you're not."

"No we're not."

"Indeed, Crow. It was a pity too. Karin was such a great assistant. Now I am without one."

"You could always ask Sakura Haruno. She is more than capable of it."

"Tsunade would never forgive me."

"Like she cares if one of her two ex-lovers takes away her doctor."

"Indeed, aniki, and she is quite good in more ways."

"Yes, otouto, and you and Kitsune would know that."

"Before you both go and consume your passions, may I ask for a chance to see."

"I don't see why not. If that's okay with you, Aniki?"

"Ever the exhibitionist, otouto."

"You've never complained."

"No I haven't."

"Suigetsu is fetching a camera. I fear that I will only get one shot at this."

"Never say never, Orochimaru. Right, otouto."

"Right, Aniki."

**Author's Note:**

> This dark consuming world continues to plague my mind and I couldn't help but return and make it a series. And who doesn't like Akatsuki as a crime gang and Sasuke and Naruto being manipulative little shits.
> 
> Surprisingly, this is more or less me taking elements from other story ideas and simply turning them to this. I loved every second of writing this and the dark that consumed me. Seriously, this universe has plagued my mind since I finished it and never expected more. In fact, I already have one for Sakura and her encounter with the 4som lined up as the next one that I'll publish soon. And maybe I'll do one with Sai, he has jumped up as a possibility and just now figured what about the Hyugas. Hehe, the possibilities.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments. I WANT to know what you think and any ideas for future stories. I thrive on the hits, the kudos and the comments.
> 
> Until next we meet in this dark and consuming world ;)


End file.
